


... I Don't Remember

by JazzTheTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Amnesia, Kinda AU, M/M, Prostitution, Slash, potentially sticky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzTheTiger/pseuds/JazzTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee has lost all his memories of being part of the Earth team, leaving behind the mech he was before he wanted to join the Elite Guard, and nothing but residual emotions to help him recognise mechs he knew. RP turned fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... I Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> An old RP with ANDREAc on DA, turned fic. Finally got off my arse and fixed the rest of the RP dialogue XD  
> I emphasise the old so there's probably not going to be anymore than this. IF THERE IS, the rating will go up to 'explicit'.  
> ANDREc RP'd Blurr and I RP'd Bee. C:  
> Also I'd like to think that A) Blurr was never cubed, or B) he was but Shockwave didn't throw him in the trash but left him there so someone found him much sooner. C:  
> Forgive any bad grammar or weird switching between past and present tense, I tried to edit that out, may have missed some bits.  
> ENJOY.

Bumblebee sighed in relief as he meandered his way through the crowded streets of Iacon, it was good to be in a place that was familiar. But there was always something niggling at the back of his processor, he hadn’t seen anyone he could remember yet.

An unfortunate accident that he could not recall and had no witness to recall for him, had wiped his memory banks clean to a time that was long before he had joined boot camp in the hopes of becoming part of the Elite Guard.

He was now, from what he was told, a hero of Cybertron, one of the team that had brought down the greatly feared decepticon leader, Megatron.

But he could not remember.

He couldn’t remember Earth, he couldn’t remember the events that took place there, the countless battles… He couldn’t even remember his own team mates that had become something like a family to him. It was frustrating to say in the least!

But all was not lost, upon seeing the Earth team for the first time after awakening from that accident… he had felt something. The emotions he felt for each individual member of that team had stayed, but the memories were gone.

He learnt that when he felt something out of the ordinary towards a stranger, that he probably knew them once. And so far, these premonitions had been right.

 So when he spotted a pale blue and strangely familiar mech that made his spark pulse heavily in excitement, he paused.

The mech had an angular, alabaster face, pointed shoulder guards, a slim body, long legs and wore an elite guard symbol upon his chassis. A bored expression was etched on his faceplates, while his pede tapped at an impossibly fast pace on the ground, signalling his impatience. He must’ve been waiting for his monitoring shift to end. Curiosity piqued, Bumblebee approached him.

The mech didn’t notice his approach, and even when he was standing beside him, Bee went un-noticed. Silently damning his small size, he cautiously prodded the other.

The mech startled slightly before glancing down at him and frowning as he recognised the yellow mini-bot before him. “What-was-that-for?... It's-not-like-you-don't-know-my-designation-"

Yep, this mech knew him alright.

"Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't remember..." Bee cut into the mech’s rapid speech.

The blue mech gave him a doubtful look, wondering if this was one of Bumblebee’s pranks "…I’m-Blurr...You-don't-remember? What-do-you-mean-you-don't-remember??... We've-met-before!"

Bee sighed, having been through this conversation countless times now, however the mech needed to know… "Something happened… That made me forget, but I can't remember what happened, and no-one else knows either..."

Blurr was confused now, just like the others had been. "...Made-you-forget?... What-do-you-mean? Can-you-remember-what-made-you-forget?... Maybe-you-hit-your-helm-against-something?"

Bee shook his helm, if only it had been that simple, there hadn’t been any dents to indicate such a thing. "No I can't… remember."

Blurr cast him a worried look, "That's-not-normal, Bee... Maybe-there's-some-way-you-could-get-your-memory-back-... What-other-bots-do-you-remember? If-any-at-all?..."

Bee shook his helm in frustration, "The last thing I remember was working in a downtown brothel... I wake up and apparently I'm a hero of Cybertron… Those ‘bots, I feel like I know them... But I don't remember anything about them."

Blurr gaped at him in shock "...A-BROTHEL?.. FOR-HOW-LONG-what-were-you-even-doing-there, Bee???... That's-not-like-you..." he trailed off, confusion and surprise rendering him silent.

Bee scowled at his reaction "That's what my team said! Apparently I never told them about it."

Blurr, having forced back his shock, continued. "You-said-you-were-able-to-recognize-a-few-bots, though?... If-you-don't-mind-my-asking... Where-are-they-right-now?"

Bee frowned, trying to recall where the ‘team’ went off to "It's hard to say where exactly. We got split up... Optimus is off leading some other team somewhere else, Bulkhead's a spacebridge technician, Sari went back to Earth and Ratchet's off training some new med-bots..."

"So-you're-saying-you-were-basically-left-behind-to... Resort-to-your-old-life?” Blurr frowned and shook his helm, not pleased with the notion at all.

"Well it's not like I remember any of my training” Bee huffed “I'm pretty much back to square one”

"...I-thought-you-had-wanted-to-join-the-Elite-Guard-at-one-point.. what-kept-you-from-pursuing-that-line-of-work?” Blurr wondered aloud.

"I don't even remember WHY I wanted to be an Elite Guard!" The yellow mech let his frustration at his situation coat his words.

Blurr held his servos up in a placating gesture "HEY-I'm-only-trying-to-figure-out-what-I-can-do-to-try-and-help-you... I-didn't-even-know-that-you-were-once... um… One-of-those-kinds-of-bots..." he trails off awkwardly, avoiding optic contact with the other.

"As far as I'm concerned, I still am -that kind of bot-.... I don't understand why everyone has to make a big deal over it, it's not like it's illegal!" Bee snapped in a defensive tone.

"No... But-it's-not-exactly.. um... Proper, either... I-mean-you-don't-actually-mean-to-tell-me-that-you-ENJOY-doing-that... Do-you?" Blurr asked meekly, finding himself rather uncomfortable with the subject.

Bee gave him a cheeky sideways glance "So what if I do"

“…………….” Again, Blurr was floored with complete shock, and some amount of mortification. "...TOO-MUCH-INFORMATION-RIGHT-THERE!" He nearly shrieked.

Bee smirked playfully at the other, “well, you ASKED for it!”

"...Well-now-I'm-regretting-it-youcanjusttakethatbackthanksalot!" Blurr muttered and leant against a wall, shaking his helm in disbelief. "So... Are-you-saying-you're-FINE-with-your-lifestyle-right-now?... Even-if-you-don't-remember-anything-from-your-past?"

Bee sighed, wondering why this was so hard for everyone to accept “Well, DUH, I was fine with it before, nothing’s changed since then.”

Blurr sighs again, a feeling of loss welling up in his spark "...That's-not-the-Bee-I-remember.... You-used-to-be-so-competitive-and... um... really-enjoyed-those-Earth-type-video-game...things... AND-RACING!" He said in a suddenly enthusiastic voice, remembering his time with the speed loving minibot back on Earth.

"... I like to go fast..." Bee purred with a suggestive wink.

"...Uh....I...I-probably-didn't-need-to-know-that, either...." The blue speedster stammered, white faceplates flushing pink.

 "You look like the kind of ‘bot who likes to go fast too..." Bee smirked, optics roving appreciatively over the other’s frame.

"...Er-.. yes-.. I-mean-... NOT-THAT-I... I... Can'treallyhelpitifIlikegoingfast-I-guess-it-all-depends-on-what-you're-referring-to..." Blurr’s speech increased in speed with his growing nervousness at the yellow mech’s suggestive behaviour.

Bee scoots closer to the other, enjoying the blue mech’s skittish reaction and recognizing it for what it was. "Do you feel the need for speed, baby? I can give you a good time..."

“… BEE!” Blurr freaks out and takes a few steps back “I-really-think-we-should-maybe-take-you-back-to-Autobot-base-or-something-... or-the-Elite-Guard-Headquarters-... Maybe-Perceptor-can-have-a-look-at-you-and-find-out-what's-wrong..."

 

"Aaaw you're backing out from the challenge already? Such a shame.." Bee mock sighs, feigning disappointment and hoping to draw the more competitive side of the blue speedster out.

"................" Blurr stares at Bee from the spot he was standing, shaking his helm in disbelief "You'd-really-just-go-off-and-frag-any-bot-you-see, Bee?... Your-standards-have-fallen-a-bit-low, don't-you-think?"

"I'd say my standards have been raised” Bee smirks cheekily, an optic ridge raised “I never used to be able to get this close to a member of the Elite Guard...” he scoots right up to the other, “and besides, I only frag paying customers, but for you I can make an exception…" He purred as he slid a servo down the other’s chassis seductively.

Blurr shivered lightly at Bumblebee’s touch, suddenly taking a frantic step back "BEE!... Have-you-even-checked-for-viruses? What-kind-of-bots-do-you-let-get-near-you?!... YouwereonceanacquaintancewhydoyouthinkIwouldwanttodosomethinglike... this... to-you?"

Bee whom was becoming slightly annoyed with the other’s prejudiced attitude towards his occupation, replied in a haughty tone, "Despite what you may think of the industry, they value the health and safety of all bots involved, so we have specialized firewalls installed, and are checked for viruses...” Bee smirks a little “and I only let the classy bots have my chassis... They pay good credits. And you won't be doing it TO me, but WITH me. " He added the last part, just to be a smart aft.

Blurr sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed “...Bee... it-just... wouldn't-feel-right... knowing-that-you-kind-of-remember-me-but-don't... I-mean... Shouldn't-you-try-and-save-those-kind-of-feelings-for-some-bot-really-important-to-you?"

"... Like who? I don't have any close friends that I remember…" Bee trailed off, remembering how isolated he felt underneath the façade.

Blurr blinked in surprise, not expecting Bumblebee to be a lonely bot with all the attention he’d receive. "Even-out-of-all-your-customers?... There-isn't-one-that-you-have-feelings-for?... Someone-that-keeps-coming-back?"

The smaller mech looked away, blue optics distant in memories from long ago "Perhaps... But primus knows where he is now."

Blurr watched the other silently, processor mulling over this new perspective on the mini-bot  "....Bee... I-still-don't... know... this-doesn't-really-feel-right...."

Bee snapped his gaze back up to meet Blurr’s, for reasons unknown to him, he really wanted the others affections, so he shifted closer.

"Does it change how you feel about it if I tell you that I, personally am interested in you?" he asks, gazing hopefully into the other’s optics.

The blue speedster blushed as he felt Bumblebee press closer against him, slowly lifting a servo to rest against the other mech’s chest "...That's-.. that's-not-you-talking... it-can't-be-...you'venevershownthatkindofinterestbefore..." he murmured in an anxious tone.

Bumblebee seductively wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pressing himself flush against the sleek frame of the racer "Mmm.... I don't understand how I could ever -not- want you.... you're such an attractive mech" he purred softly close to the other mech’s audios.

Blurr fought back a small shiver at the close press of their bodies, and tries to subtly push the other away to a more appropriate distance "...Bee-... we're-not-even-in-a-room--...you-.. you-probably-aren't-thinking-clearly...If-you-wanted-...IcouldtakeyoubackwithmeandwecouldhavePerceptortakealookatyou-... we-can-fix-this..."

"Nnnh... you're right, I can't think straight... not while I want you so bad.” Bumblebee moaned softly and laved his glossa along the other's neck cables “Perhaps we can see this Perceptor after we find a room and you show me just how fast you can go" he purred, revving his engine suggestively.

The speedster’s optics widened when he felt the hot slide of the mini-bot’s glossa against his neck, leaning his helm away slightly while holding back an uneasy gulp "...B-ee.. r-eally.. I-don't-think..." he stammered as he pushed with a little more force, trying to ease the mini-bot away gently "...Don't-do-something-you're-going-to-regret-... I-wouldn't-want-you-...to..." His words cut off at the press of Bumblebee’s soft lips against his. He closed his optics to focus on the sensation of the kiss, momentarily forgetting about his previous struggles to put a respectable distance between them.

The yellow mech purred when Blurr didn’t push him away and slowly slid his glossa against the other's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, while his spark throbbed hotly in his chassis in anticipation of getting a taste.

Blurr complied and parted his lips, allowing Bumblebee’s glossa to slip inside and rub sensually against his own "....Nnnh-....." A groan of arousal escaped him as he wrapped his arms around the minibot’s small waist, pressing the other impossibly closer.

“Uhnnn…” Bumblebee moaned lustfully as their glossae tangled together in a dance of slick, hot friction, his servo caressing the side of the other mech's face whilst simultaneously pulling him closer and angling his own helm to deepen the kiss.

“GET A ROOM!” someone abruptly yelled from the other side of the bustling street, startling them both and causing them to break the kiss. Blurr’s faceplates were burning bright red in mortification as he panted softly to cool his heated frame, a little bit intimidated by how rapidly he lost control of the situation. "......Bee-.. we-...really-shouldn't... this-...thi-..." he looked down at the mini-bot with an almost regretful expression, lowering his servos down the smaller mech's back ".....You're-more-than-just-a-pleasure-bot....."

Annoyed by the interruption, Bumblebee’s tone was sharper than he intended "What I do for a job and what I do in my own time are completely different." Upon noticing Blurr’s optics widen he continued in a softer tone “This, is in my own time... Because I want to, not because I must." Leaning forward again he pressed a kiss onto the speedster’s cheek in silent apology.

Blurr turned his helm away with an almost sad sigh at the kiss on his cheek.

"You-didn't-even-remember-me... I'm-pretty-sure-you-still-don't-...even-though-you-say-I-look-familiar...." He narrowed his optics down at the seemingly innocent minibot before him suspiciously, "Why-do-you-want-me? Just-because-I'm... attractive-to-you?"

Bee frowned at being regarded with suspicion, "Well I feel like I've met you before, you triggered emotions I don't normally feel when I see a stranger, so naturally I'm curious... The fact that you're sexy only adds to the attraction..."

He wisely kept the fact that he also had the sudden unexplainable urge to jump Blurr’s struts at first sighting to himself.

The blue mech blushed again at the compliment, fighting the urge to shyly look away ".....Sexy?" he cleared his throat with a cough, trying to regain the expected authoritative composure of an Elite Guardsmech around the other bot "....What-kind-of-feelings-do-you-think-you-were-hiding-this-whole-time... I-can't-help-but-wonder, Bee..."

Bumblebee shrugged then tilted his helm to the side "If I knew for sure, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I like you for some reason, even though you keep pushing me away... If I ever had feelings for you before, I might have hid them away in fear of being rejected, but I don't know what kind of mech I was, so it's kinda hard to say.."

Reaching forward, Blurr stroked the shorter mech’s helm soothingly in an attempt to be reassuring. ".....You-were-energetic... eager... cocky, at-times... very-competitive..... but-also-sincere-... when-it-really-counted....."

Bee scrunched his faceplates up in confusion and muttered to himself, "The slag? That sounds nothing like me... what the frag happened?"

Blurr sighed softly at Bee's response, trailing his servo along one of the horns on the smaller mech’s helm. “I-was-hoping...you'd-be-able-to-tell-me."

Bumblebee squirmed and stifled the involuntary giggles that having his horns stroked so lightly caused.

Frowning, Blurr pulled his servo away, tilting his helm and staring at Bee curiously "....Is-everything-okay?.... Was-it-something-I-said?"

"N-no! But they're... sensitive..." Bumblebee squeaked, cupping his servos over his horns protectively, preventing any more touches there.

"....Makes-me-wonder-what-else-is-sensitive...."Blurr snigged softly at Bumblebee’s flustered state, then sobered his amusement with a sigh and leant back against the wall, shutting his optics tiredly. ".....I-guess-right-now-really-isn't-the-time-to-play-around, though..."

Bumblebee pouted at that "...why not?"

Suddenly pushing himself away from the wall the speedster grabbed Bee's servo and started walking, pulling the minibot along with him.

“Woah!” Bumblebee yelped as he was suddenly dragged after the fast moving mech.

"Because-“ Blurr continued ignoring Bumblebee’s clumsiness “we-need-to-get-you-back-to-normal"

 “You mean get my memory back... Because this is my normal" Bumblebee corrected with a scowl.

Blurr froze momentarily at the scathing tone, keeping himself from looking back at him "....Yes." He sighed as he continued to pull the smaller mech along, tightening his grip on the other bots servo. "But this-isn't-the-Bee-I-know…” 

"It would be nice... to at least remember how we met..." Bumblebee begrudgingly huffed as he stumbled along behind him.

Blurr paused to glance back at Bee, forcing a weak smile on his faceplates and helping him catch his balance "....I'll-do-whatever-I-can-to-help-you-remember...." he murmured, eyeing the path ahead of them and mentally calculating the shortest distance to Perceptor’s  science quarters, that were nestled somewhere deep inside the massive Elite Guard’s headquarters "...There-must-be-some-way..."

Bumblebee quietly trotted along beside the blue mech, bathing in the unfamiliar warmth that came from the knowledge that someone cared enough to go out of their way to help him.


End file.
